


Feel That

by eighthesther



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы можете закрыть глаза на вещи, которые вы не хотите видеть, но вы не можете закрыть свое сердце на вещи, которые вы не хотите чувствовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel That

Это именно то, что Сонгю никогда бы не хотел видеть в своих резюме, анкетах и профайлах, но этого оттуда никак не выбросишь. Хотя если рассуждать разумно, никому и в голову не придет, что самый большой секрет Сонгю, можно прочитать даже на Википедии. Он стоит в списке его согруппников, и Сонгю надеется, что никуда оттуда не исчезнет. Иногда у него хватает сил просто ничего не делать – это непросто, он чувствует себя онемевшим, глухим и неполноценным, но уже научился справляться. Иногда он срывается и ставит эксперименты – каждый раз ему кажется, что может быть, он делает крошечный, ничтожный шажок ближе, и когда-нибудь ему повезет.

Сонгю разглядывает в зеркало свою прическу, привыкает к лезущей в глаза челке, до тех пор, пока его деликатно, но с упорством слона, не оттесняет пытающийся заплести себе косичку Сончжон. Выбеленные, торчащие во все стороны прядки, делают Сончжона похожим на одуванчик, и Сонгю думает, что, пожалуй, ему понадобится некоторое время, прежде, чем он сможет смотреть на это без смеха.

\- Ли Сончжон, - ворчит он, окончательно проигрывая битву за зеркало. – Имей уважение.

\- Конечно, хён, - послушным голосом отвечает тот, и Сонгю не уверен, приняли ли его вообще во внимание.

В конце концов, он просто ложится на пол, жмурясь от света, и пытается подтянуть к себе бамбуковую подушку, но та оказывается удивительно тяжелой, и, повернув голову, Сонгю замечает вцепившегося в нее Мёнсу. Он стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями, и переворачивается набок.

Вокруг него кто-то ходит, кто-то переступает, а кто-то пытается споткнуться, но просыпается он только, когда ему нагло и весело ерошат волосы.

\- Нам Ухён, - угрожающе произносит он, даже не открывая глаза, в ответ Ухён счастливо смеется, встряхивая Сонгю за плечи, заставляя окончательно выпасть из сна. Он трет глаза, наконец-то пытаясь рассмотреть Ухёна против света – тот темнее, чем был, иначе стриженый, и у Сонгю что-то скручивает внутри от того, как Ухён выглядит с новой прической. Ему хочется запустить руку тому в волосы, пропустить их сквозь пальцы, а потом погладить тонкую шею, скользнув ладонью куда-то за неприлично большой вырез футболки.

\- Все вернулись? – вместо этого зачем-то спрашивает он, хотя знает, что Ухён был в последней партии посещавших салон.

\- Ага, - легко отзывается тот. – Менеджер пошел за едой, вставай.

Тогда Сонгю хватается за протянутую руку Ухёна, поднимая себя с пола.

 

Сонгю уже лежит, когда Ухён возвращается из ванной. Он наблюдает, как тот раздевается в темноте, и шевелится, поднимая край своего одеяла.

\- Иди сюда, - негромко говорит он. Ухён вздрагивает, удивленно оборачиваясь.

\- Я думал, ты спишь, - отвечает он. – Сейчас.

Ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы надеть спальную толстовку и отбросить вещи, перед тем как он ныряет под одеяло к Сонгю.

\- Хён? – на всякий случай спрашивает он после минуты молчания, тогда Сонгю наконец-то прикасается к нему, притягивая голову к своей груди. Его волосы пахнут краской и теми средствами, которыми пользуются стилисты – запах чужой и неприятный, в нем ни капли от Ухёна, но Сонгю утыкается носом ему в макушку, машинально поглаживая чуть влажный затылок. Ухён притихает, в ответ неловко проводит рукой по спине. Они лежат так некоторое время, пока Ухён не отстраняется и не говорит:

\- Спать хочется, хён.

Сонгю хочется наоборот – притянуть Ухёна еще ближе, снять с него эту дурацкую толстовку и провести носом там, где Ухён пахнет самим собой, так, как Сонгю привык, но он позволяет Ухёну откатиться на другой матрас, оставляя после себя только призрачное тепло.

 

У них нет проблем с тем, чтобы принимать душ вместе с кем-то, еще с тех пор, когда горячей воды было мало, а ждать, пока она нагреется, все равно никому хотелось. Потому, когда Соньель успевает махнуть ему «подожди, хён!», Сонгю оставляет дверь приоткрытой, на ходу стягивая футболку и переступая через сброшенные штаны. Он успевает встать под воду, когда заскочивший в ванную Соньель запирается и тоже поспешно раздевается.

\- Холодно, - ноет он, двигая Сонгю в сторону. Тот сторонится, дотягиваясь до принесенного геля для душа и щелкая крышечкой.

\- Я уже звонил, - отвечает он. – Менеджер-хён посмотрит, что с отоплением, когда вернется.

\- Мы успеем замерзнуть, - ворчит Соньель, тоже намыливаясь. – Сончжон вон уже звенит.

\- Пусть возьмет мое одеяло, - решает Сонгю, легко подталкивая Соньеля, чтобы опять попасть под струи душа.

\- Он не станет, - замечает тот, отстраняясь, чтобы брызги воды не летели ему в лицо. – Ты сегодня зря так.

\- Сам виноват, - мельком обернувшись, отвечает Сонгю. – Из-за него мы просидели в зале на три часа больше.

\- Там хотя бы тепло, - немного раздраженно говорит Соньель, даже останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Сонгю лицом. – Вообще, Мёнсу и Ухён сегодня тоже лажали, а на них ты не орал.

В первую секунду Сонгю хочется сказать, что орать на Мёнсу – все равно, что общаться с облаками или вселенной, но когда Соньель заканчивает – остается единственное желание срочно провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Все лажают, - через несколько мгновений находится он, когда берет себя в руки и начинает рассуждать разумно. – Но только с Сончжоном мы влетаем постоянно.

\- Просто тебе не хочется влезть ему в штаны, - вдруг резко говорит Соньель, глядя на Сонгю прямо и обвиняюще.

\- Что? – тупо переспрашивает тот, наконец-то поворачиваясь к Соньелю лицом. Дорогая горячая вода улетает в слив, но никто не обращает на это внимания. У Сонгю сжимает горло и ему кажется, что в крошечном помещении ванной собираются молнии, скручиваясь в тугой клубок.

\- Ты о чем? – наконец-то выдавливает он из себя, помня о том, что нужно сопротивляться.

\- Не притворяйся, - тем же тоном обрывает Соньель. – У тебя на лбу написано, когда ты на него смотришь, буквами размером с меня.  
Сонгю машинально находит взглядом унитаз, чувствуя подкатившую под горло тошноту.

\- Ты сам себя слышишь? – пробует он еще раз, потому что его учили стоять до последнего. – Думай что несешь, это же Мёнсу – господи, он парень!.. Сон…

\- Никто не говорит о Мёнсу, - опять не дослушивает Соньель, по-прежнему не сводя с Сонгю глаз. – Не знаю, что вы делаете с Ухёном, но я расскажу всем, если ты вместо него будешь орать на Сончжона.

\- И спасибо, - добавляет он. – Я возьму для него твое одеяло.

Сонгю окликает его, только когда Соньель уже собирается выйти из ванной.

\- Кто еще знает? – просто спрашивает он, поворачивая голову. Вода льется сверху, попадая в глаза и заставляя жмуриться.

\- Ховон, наверное, - пожимает плечами Соньель. – Другие тоже ждут душ, хён.

\- Я иду, - машинально отвечает Сонгю, слыша, как закрывается дверь. Он думает, что Ховон умный парень и болтать не станет, а Соньель будет молчать, пока совсем не прижмет, остальные же догадаются, разве что если он поцелует Ухёна прямо посреди выступления. Это держит его на плаву как спасательный круг, пока он сползает по стене на пол.

 

Нужно опять ждать – из ожиданий своей очереди, кажется, состоит половина их жизни, когда Сонгю влезает между спинкой дивана и Ухёном, вытягиваясь в узком пространстве свободного места.

\- Хён, - ворочается тот, сползая совсем на краешек, чтобы Сонгю было удобней. – Твоя очередь скоро.

\- Мы поменялись с Ховоном, - отвечает Сонгю, на всякий случай, обнимая Ухёна за талию, чтобы удержать от падения. – Разбудишь?

\- Угу, - соглашается тот. Прижавшийся щекой к его спине Сонгю чувствует, как в груди Ухёна при разговоре красиво вибрирует голос. Ему кажется, остальные звуки – болтовня Сончжона с менеджером, музыка из наушников, переговоры персонала, как будто отступают назад, оставляя их с Ухёном в теплом закрытом коконе. Сонгю нравится, что Ухён позволяет ему все эти мелочи – случайные касания, крепкое переплетение пальцев, обнимания перед сном, а теперь и во сне. Хотя если честно, он не помнит, чтобы Ухён вообще отказывал в близости кому-либо из группы, но ему кажется у них двоих все интимней и глубже.

\- Хён такой милый, когда спит, - слышит он сквозь сон голос Сончжона.

\- А я? – встревает Дону.

\- Тебе чтобы быть милым, достаточно молчать, - смеется менеджер.

 

Если бы первые поцелуи можно было отмотать назад и повторить, Сонгю опять бы выбрал именно такой. Он долго лежит в темноте, разглядывая мягкие складки одеяла, скрадывающие очертания тела, не решаясь ни придвинуться, ни отвернуться. Иногда ему кажется, что Ухён уже все понял, теперь просто притворяясь, что все идет как надо. Бывает, что Сонгю ловит себя на том, как пытается поймать взгляды окружающих, угадывая, о чем знают они. Но сейчас, в тишине и темноте спящего дома, он почти готов сделать еще один шаг.

\- Эй, - негромко зовет он, укладывая голову на край подушки Ухёна. Тот шевелится во сне, слегка отодвигаясь, но Сонгю не позволяет, аккуратно обхватывая ладонью за затылок.

\- Эй, - еще раз пробует он, не удержавшись, позволяя своей руке скользнуть ниже, на незащищенную кожу шеи.

\- Ухён?

\- Ммм? – сладко отзывается тот, с трудом приоткрывая глаза. – Ммм, хён.

Тогда Сонгю стягивает с его головы капюшон, сдвигаясь вплотную, но не решается совсем закрыть расстояние между ними.

\- Приятно, - бормочет Ухён, подставляясь под руку. – Холодная.

\- Ага, - бессмысленно соглашается Сонгю, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы хоть как-то все контролировать. – Ухённи?..

\- Не сплю, - почти вменяемым голосом отвечает тот. – Встаю.

Сонгю знает все отговорки, Ухён может часами висеть между сном и реальностью, кутаясь в одеяло и на все вопросы отвечая эти свои «встаю», или «не сплю».

\- Спи, - негромко говорит он, и, не дождавшись ответа, наконец-то наклоняется, находя губы Ухёна. В первое мгновение ему кажется, что сейчас все пойдет не так, они столкнутся носами, Ухён окончательно проснется и оттолкнет его, может быть разозлится, скажет остальным. Он сжимается, в ожидании самого плохого, что может представить, в голове его уже со скандалом выгоняют из агентства, но тут Ухён немного шевелится, перекатывая голову так, чтобы это было больше похоже на поцелуй.

\- Хён? – едва слышно уточняет он, когда Сонгю по-прежнему не двигается.

\- Я тут, - с трудом отзывается тот, не зная, что теперь нужно делать. Тогда Ухён мягко наклоняет его голову к себе, наконец-то нормально целуя. У их поцелуя вкус зубной пасты, мятный запах, и Ухён улыбается, когда они делают небольшую паузу. Сонгю пользуется ею, чтобы отвести челку со лба Ухёна, ловя его лицо в ладони и опять наклоняясь. Он чувствует себя всемогущим, всезнающим, умеющим летать – они ведь сейчас создали Вселенную, не меньше. Ухён с ним, и Ухён не против, и все что сейчас существует, касается только Ухёна. Как Сонгю теперь может касаться его, настойчивей, интимней, почти как в редких мечтах об этом (он редко позволяет себе расслабиться).

Сонгю не боится ничего, засыпая не на своем матрасе. И опять ничего не понимает, просыпаясь один.

 

У Дону какая-то своя магия, Ухён поддается на нее безоговорочно. Он трогает Дону, обнимает Дону, смеется над чем-то, чем они не делятся с окружающими. После того как Мёнсу перебирается ночевать к Сончжону, и место рядом с Дону пустует, Ухён не спит в своей постели четыре дня, прежде чем Сонгю не выдерживает, и не запрещает Мёнсу гулять по кроватям. Ховон немногословно говорит спасибо за то, что теперь не боится смерти во сне, а Ухёну приходится вернуться на свой матрас.

\- Они бы свалились, - ворчит Сонгю, уворачиваясь от брошенной в него подушки. – Если хочешь, там все равно осталось место.  
Ухён переползает к нему ближе, чтобы забрать все, что успел швырнуть.

\- Я шучу, - примирительно говорит он, протягивая руку и неопределенно шевеля пальцами. – Подай…

В ответ Сонгю коротко хохочет, переворачиваясь и подминая его под себя.

\- Это я еще не спрашиваю, чем вы занимались! – смеется он, натирая макушку Ухёна кулаком, пока тот изворачивается, пытаясь его сбросить. Когда ему это, наконец, удается, а Сонгю оказывается на полу с шишкой от удара, Ухён виновато и вредно морщит нос, но все же садится рядом, аккуратно прижимая прохладную ладонь к ушибленному затылку.

\- Принести лед? – спрашивает он. Их лица так близко, что Сонгю может видеть каждую ресницу, чуть суховатые губы, красные пятнышки возле самой линии роста волос.

\- Нормально, - отмахивается он, пользуясь возможностью для того, чтобы схватить Ухёна за талию и попытаться защекотать.

 

Сонгю не глупый, он понимает, что это просто один из способов заставить их собраться перед возвращением – заставить сомневаться, работать больше, доказывая, что они более чем достойны. Но после получаса наедине с менеджментом, ему хочется только лечь где-нибудь у обочины и тихонько заскулить, а от обиды все внутри затягивается узлом, не давая вдохнуть. Вернувшись домой, он не говорит никому ни слова, хотя должен бы донести до группы все сделанные замечания, и прямо в одежде забирается в постель, накрываясь одеялом с головой. В конце концов, ему едва за двадцать, он может позволить себе слабость – хотя бы на минутку представить, что он отвечает только за себя, а не за еще шестерых таких же идиотов, которые, так уж вышло, стали ему роднее большей части его семьи.

Проходит, наверное, час или больше, когда его, наконец, осторожно трогают сквозь одеяло. Это может быть кто угодно на самом деле, кто-то, кого не побоялись вытолкать вперед, но сквозь щель между складками, он видит кусочек знакомых вытянутых на коленях штанов. Ухён еще раз осторожно прикасается к нему, как будто спрашивая, все ли в порядке. «Да», хочется ответить Сонгю, потому что он отвечает не только за себя, но вместо этого он просто приглашающее приподнимает краешек одеяла. Ухён понятливо пробирается внутрь, вытягиваясь рядом. У него ледяные ноги и прохладные пальцы, в доме явно опять что-то с отоплением, Сонгю нужно встать, вдохнуть и выяснить это, исправить, починить, что угодно – Сончжон мерзнет, у него нет второго одеяла, Дону на прошлой неделе подозрительно шмыгал носом и вел себя слишком тихо.

Но он чувствует аккуратное прикосновение прохладных пальцев к своей щеке, замирая от неожиданности. Тогда Ухён придвигается ближе, тепло трогая его губы своими. И отвечая на поцелуй, Сонгю вдруг думает – что если для Ухёна это просто проявление заботы, как все эти их сотни мелочей на двоих, от личных вещей, которые Ухён разрешает брать, до тайных обнимашек перед сном. Что, если он принимает это как попытку поддержать и показать привязанность, и на самом деле у него ничего не замирает в груди, когда Сонгю тянет его к себе, ничего сладко не екает, когда Сонгю ведет линию поцелуев от его челюсти вниз по шее. Вдруг Ухён просто позволяет, потому что видит, как ему это нравится?

Они отстраняются слишком быстро, как будто не закончив, но Сонгю кажется, что если еще секунда, он больше не сдержится.

\- Холодно? – зачем-то спрашивает он, хотя у них под одеялом можно высиживать птенцов.

\- И Соньель всю воду потратил, - кивнув, как ни в чем не бывало, ябедничает Ухён (Сонгю еще чувствует тепло его губ на своих).

\- Нагреется еще, - ворчит он в ответ, но встает. С отоплением по-прежнему нужно что-то делать.

 

Проблема даже не в том, что Ухён ошибается. Проблема в том, что Сонгю этого не замечает. Точнее в упор не видит до тех пор, пока не выдерживает Ховон.

\- Еще раз! – говорит он жадно пьющему Ухёну, и по тому, как звенит его голос, становится понятно, насколько он на самом деле зол. Ухён моргает, прежде чем уронить бутылку на лавочку, послушно выходя в центр зала. Все три раза, которые он повторяет движение, Ховон выглядит как серийный убийца.

\- В начале! – жестко комментирует он, оставляя другим только попытки догадаться, как могло бы звучать полное предложение. – Потом раз-два-три, и снова…

Ухён повторяет еще раз, и еще. И еще.

\- Еще, - командует Ховон. – Раз-два-три, руки!..

Сонгю переводит взгляд с притихших согруппников на Ухёна, раз за разом повторяющего одно и тоже движение, и ему самому почти плохо, от взгляда, который он ловит в зеркале.

\- Сначала!.. – повторяет Ховон, становясь рядом и четко отрабатывая связку. – Раз-два-три… Быстрее.

Ухён послушно двигается с ним, кажется, записывая все происходящее в самую глубокую память.

\- Еще быстрее, - глядя на Ухёна, Сонгю хочется поймать его на половине движения, обнять и переждать, пока жесткое тело перестанет биться в попытках освободиться.

\- Быстрее, - повышает голос Ховон.

Ухён смахивает со лба влажную челку, возвращаясь в исходную позицию.

\- Раз-два-три…

\- Не трогай его, - обрывает его Сонгю, поднимаясь с лавочки. Ноги отзываются ноющей болью, но он ухитряется не поморщиться, делая первый шаг. К нему поворачивается не только удивленный Ховон, но и остальные, не успевшие понять, что происходит.

\- Загнал уже, - жестко продолжает Сонгю, тоже выходя к зеркалам. - Раз вместе, и закончим.

\- Я останусь, - упрямо говорит Ухён, занимая свое место в расстановке. – И Ховон?

\- Все закончат, - перебивает Сонгю. – Сончжон, ближе.

Тот послушно сдвигается на три сантиметра вперед, выравнивая построение.

\- Я хочу!.. – пробует Ухён, но Сонгю решительно командует «поехали», начиная отсчитывать ритм.

 

Ухён ловит его на кухне, пока он заливает кипятком утащенный у Соньеля рамен. Они ужинали примерно полтора часа назад, уже успев расползтись по комнатам, но Сонгю тянет, не спеша оставаться с Ухёном наедине. Тот находит его сам, перекрывая пути к отступлению.

\- Хочешь? – на всякий случай предлагает Сонгю, приподнимая тарелку с лапшой.

\- Нет, - хмуро отзывается Ухён, подходя ближе. – Я поговорить.

Сонгю срочно заталкивает в рот как можно больше еды, как будто это позволит ему избежать вопросов.

\- Меня спрашивают, - мрачно начинает Ухён, комкая край безразмерной домашней майки, и многозначительно добавляет: - Все.

\- Что? – с набитым ртом, невнятно уточняет Сонгю.

\- Почему ты все время меня защищаешь, - это звучит как худший приговор, достойный смертной казни, но Сонгю привык сопротивляться.

\- Ховон если начнет, то не слезет, - недовольно отвечает он. – Нам нужны силы.

\- А если ты начнешь, то не успокоишься. Обычно, - веско замечает Ухён. – Я же вижу, я тяну назад. Зачем ты мешаешь?

\- Мы же друзья, - возражает Сонгю, цепляясь за остатки хороших причин, правильных, каких-либо кроме «не хочу видеть, когда тебе плохо».

\- Потому я должен быть хуже всех? – неожиданно зло перебивает Ухён.

\- Ты хорош… - начинает Сонгю, но Ухён не дослушивает, выставляя перед собой ладони.

\- Хватит.

\- Просто прекрати лезть в это, - говорит он. – Прекрати вмешиваться, хён.

И Сонгю почти хочется ударить его, но у него заняты руки.

 

Сонгю ловит их в коридоре, вначале спотыкаясь обо что-то, а потом замечая Ухёна, переносящего одеяло.

\- Что случилось? – не задумываясь, спрашивает он, поднимая с пола подушку.

\- Привет, хён, - кивает выглянувший с кухни Ховон. – Мы думали погонять танец.

И прежде чем Сонгю успевает уточнить, как переезд относится к танцам, вернувшийся Ухён добавляет:

\- Допоздна будем, не хочу тебе мешать, - он выглядит нервным и отводит взгляд, как будто прячась. Сонгю немного весело от такого объяснения, но он давится смешком, заметив вещи Ухёна на пустующей кровати в комнате Ховона.

\- А Соньелю с Сончжоном вы мешать не будете? – слишком резко спрашивает он, не спеша отдавать Ухёну его подушку.

\- Они не против, - пожимает плечами Ухён. – Я уже спрашивал.

Сонгю немного тошно от такого идиотизма, и он не знает рассмеяться ему или ударить кого-то. Мнущийся в стороне Ховон, видимо ловит какие-то сигналы, потому что отступает назад на кухню, а через секунду оттуда опять слышен стук посуды.

\- Не трогай! – кричит ему Ухён, уже пытаясь сбежать, но Сонгю хватает его за руку, а потом толкает в сторону их комнаты.

\- Ты чего? – огрызается Ухён. – Перестань.

В ответ Сонгю молча ловит его за шкирку, просто вталкивая внутрь и захлопывая за ними дверь.

\- Что это такое? – сходу спрашивает он, стараясь не повышать голос.

\- Не твое дело, - огрызается Ухён, ухитряясь выглядеть одновременно виноватым и наглым. – Там есть свободная кровать.

\- Здесь тоже, - возражает Сонгю. – Что происходит? Танцы оставь Ховону.

\- Я тебя не трогаю, - не сдается Ухён, машинально отступая вглубь комнаты, к своему матрасу, как будто опасаясь, что следующую мысль Сонгю уже не сможет выразить словами и просто вцепится в него.

\- В этом и дело! – тот оправдывает ожидания, все же срываясь на крик.

\- Тише, - просит Ухён, нервно переводя взгляд с тонкой двери на стоящего перед ним Сонгю. – В чем твоя проблема? Я хочу спать там.

\- Тогда почему ты не хочешь спать здесь? – несильно сжимает пальцы на его воротнике Сонгю, заставляя Ухёна сглотнуть. Тот не успевает произнести ни слова, когда Сонгю обрывает его, продолжая:

\- Ты все еще о том, что я тебя защищаю? Как будто других убиваю!

\- Я не девчонка, - угрюмо произносит Ухён. – Не надо со мной носиться.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Сонгю, демонстративно разжимая руки и прижимая к плечам Ухёна раскрытые ладони. – Хоть умирай, слова за тебя не скажу.

Он чувствует, как Ухен напрягается, даже больше, чем когда Сонгю сжимал его горло, и только тогда понимает.

\- Ты потому… ну из-за того, что мы?..

Ухён молча отводит взгляд, пытаясь отстраниться – Сонгю кажется, что он теряет что-то невыразимо важное, почти что часть себя, потому он только обхватывает Ухёна за шею, переплетая пальцы в замок.

\- Если ты не хотел, почему не сказал? – негромко спрашивает он, борясь с желанием запереть Ухёна в этой комнате навечно и больше никуда не выпускать, или спрятать его к себе под кожу, чтобы всегда быть рядом.

\- Я не… - начинает тот, глядя куда-то мимо. Сонгю всматривается в его лицо, как будто видит первый раз. Это же Ухён, свой – Сонгю знает, когда он хочет чего-то, а когда нет, когда ему действительно весело, а когда улыбается понарошку.

\- Я хотел, - неохотно признается Ухён, наконец-то глядя Сонгю в глаза. – Просто один раз хорошо, и два раза хорошо, но хён…

Сонгю кажется, что на него уронили мост или метеорит, а может просто размазали по асфальту слоем толщиной в три миллиметра. Он не знает, как описать это чувство, ломающее ему ребра изнутри – он мог бы быть умирающим от жажды, у которого отобрали воду, или наркоманом у которого выдернули из вены иглу.

\- Хён, - зовет Ухён, осторожно прикасаясь к его плечам. – Хён?

\- Все в норме, - машинально, каким-то чужим голосом отвечает Сонгю. – Я больше не буду.

Ухён долго смотрит на него, не произнося ни слова, а потом осторожно обнимает.

\- Мир? – предлагает он.

\- Мир, - соглашается Сонгю, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему в ответ. Они отступают друг от друга, избегая взглядов – висящую между ними неловкость можно резать ножом как масло. И Сонгю благодарен, когда Ухён нерешительно хихикает.

\- Я буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если отмотаю всю эту ерунду с переездом.  
Тогда Сонгю находит в себе силы тоже улыбнуться уголками губ.

Устраиваясь на узкой койке Ховона, под звуки музыки, которые не заглушают наушники Соньеля, он думает, что Ухён будет ему круто должен.

А потом половину ночи лежит с широко раскрытыми глазами, ничего не видя перед собой.

 

Утром Сонгю выбирается на кухню слишком рано, чувствуя себя слишком сонным и слишком тихим. В доме еще спокойно, и возле холодильника болтают о чем-то Соньель с Ухёном, держащие в руках чашки кофе.

Сонгю бормочет что-то, что по идее должно сойти за приветствие, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Соньеля. Тот сочувственно хлопает его по спине, а Ухён протягивает свою чашку. Они прислоняют Сонгю к столу, уходя в комнату, и он зевает, прежде чем сделать глубокий глоток кофе.

\- Нам Ухён! – закончив отплевываться, кричит он на всю квартиру.

В ответ доносится только общий громкий хохот. Сонгю вздыхает, бросая чашку с пересоленным кофе в раковину.

Завтра все будет в порядке.


End file.
